


All This Time

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a beautiful bastard, Coitus Interruptus, Commander Rogers, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Smutlet, Tropes, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, We nearly died let's have sex, thank god we're alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve get interrupted by an altogether far too amused Bucky. Or the one where Bucky is being a pretty crappy bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Katertots fault. Honest. She was having a bad day so I wrote smutty crack to cheer her up. 
> 
> Special thanks go to Sometimesyoufly for beta'ing this crack.
> 
> Sometimes I wonder why you all put up with me when my brain is clearly broken.
> 
> edit: I went through this on March 9th, 2014 making a few changes here and there.

"Jesus fucking Christ,Rogers, all this time you've been moonin' over Darce and you make your move now?" Bucky says smugly and Steve stills his movements, his hand clenching tighter on her ass. Darcy blinks, vision cloudy with lust and the loss of her glasses.  Her nails dig into the blue fabric of Steve’s uniform.

"Fuck you, Barnes, I was so close to coming," Darcy snarls before her brain can catch up with her tongue.  Barnes snorts out a laugh and her face burns with embarrassment."Oh God." Darcy closes her eyes, and tilts her head back against the wall tightening her legs around Steve's impossibly small waist. He's still hard within her and Darcy clenches down.

"Aw, fuck, Darce," Steve growls. His hips jerk forward pinning her hard against the wall and his breath fans out across her cheek. "Just...give us a minute, Buck."

"Not a fucking chance, Rogers. In case you haven't noticed the world is ending and it needs you."

"Goddamn it, Buck, that's an order," Steve snarls. He presses his forehead on her shoulder, hips shifting against her. Darcy can't quite stifle the moan that spills from her parted lips.

"Whatever you say, Commander," Bucky says mockingly. His arms are crossed over his chest, fatigues as dirty and torn as Steve’s, left eye swollen half shut, and dried blood along his neck. "You have five minutes before the quinjet takes off and we go after the bastards that attacked the tower. Hurry your ass up."

"You're such a dick, Barnes," Darcy spits out pinning him with her best death glare. Which admittedly would have been more effective if her skirt wasn't hiked up around her waist and Steve wasn't buried between her thighs. How the fuck is this her life. Bucky grins and bows.

She can't move much pressed between the metal wall and Steve's hard chest as she is, but she can scrape her nails on the back of his neck and rock her hips in small movements. Steve groans against her neck and his hips stutter against her. "Oh," she gasps.

Steve lifts his head and meets her eyes. She can practically see the cogs working in his mind as he decides what to do. His eyes are dark, thinly rimmed in blue, cheeks flushed as hot as hers feel, hair sticking up at all angles. and Steve licks his bottom lip, mindful of the healing split in it. "How close?" he murmurs low and rocks into her.

"Close," Darcy  murmurs low. Steve nods once, buries his face in the curve of her neck and  rolled his hips into her.

It's hard and fast, and so so good.  His teeth graze against her throat and she screams as her vision blooms with colour. He thrusts into her a few more times before he comes with a growl deep in his throat.

"Well, fuck, I knew you were a pervert before, Rogers," Bucky says clapping his hands together.

"Fuck off," Steve groans, tilting his hips to pull out. Darcy has to bite her lip hard to keep from whimpering at the sudden empty feel. She loosens her legs and Steve steadies her with one hand on her hip as she catches her breath and her legs steady beneath her.  Her hands only tremble a little as she helps discard the condom and tuck Steve back into his Command uniform. "You okay?"

"I’m fucking marvellous," Darcy says with more bravado than she feels. She rocks up onto her toes to kiss him quickly. Her skirt is still hiked up around her waist and he tugs it down, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I have to go. Later?"

"Yes, later. I promise. Go have fun tearing the world a new one," she says.

Steve nods.

He walks away then, pausing only long enough to punch Bucky in his human arm. His eyes flicker over to her, a smile ghosting across his lips. He stalks out the door and down the deserted corridor with Bucky hot on his heels. 

"Holy shit," Darcy mutters sliding down the wall to sit on the floor she reaches out to snag her jacket with her heel, but her blue cotton panties are gone.


End file.
